


Torture of the Best Kind

by SinisterScribe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One is back, F/M, No Plot, Regina is having a GREAT time, Rough Sex, god I'm twisted, gold scales, i hate his face, in the sheriff's station, just porn, robin sucks, the exact way you like it, up against dem bars, villains in need of a good seeing to, well maybe a smidge, zelena torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterScribe/pseuds/SinisterScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uuuummm...I hate Robin?</p>
<p>Also, Zelena has impressed me recently but her motivations suck so I'm trying to give her a bit more of a reason to be such a bitch. It's difficult to feel sorry for her when Regina never did anything to her at all so...here we are. </p>
<p>In this, Rumple didn't get as stab happy and he decided to draw out the torture instead.</p>
<p>You can blamed Addicted1 for encouraging me. </p>
<p>I get the feeling I'm going to be writing those words often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture of the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd so soz if there's mistakes.

**A Heat of a Different Colour**

 

Regina’s heels skittered against the floor as Gold’s hand manacled around her throat and he walked her backwards to shove her against the desk.

She hissed out a breath in pain at the bite of the scarred wood against the back of her legs but she was distracted by him yanking her closer. His mouth slanted over hers in a messy and biting kiss and she let loose an embarrassing sound. A moan so hungry that she sounded as if she’d been waiting her whole life to taste him.

Gold slipped a lean arm around her waist and hoisted her up onto the desk. He wrenched her knees apart to make room for himself with such a force as to shred her skirt on one side. Neither of them cared, it suited their purposes to have it out of the way.

His fingers speared into her hair, wrenching her head back and tearing her mouth from his. He bit into her neck. Hard. His teeth closing on her throat and cutting off her air for a second. She gasped, her breath hitching, and she tore at his coat.

He kissed her furiously again even as he wrenched his arms from his jacket and let it flutter to the floor. He pulled at her blazer, wrenching it open to send buttons flying. He ripped her blouse open next and growled in approval when he found the black and gold bra beneath. His colours.

Good.

Her nails slipped under his hair and scraped hard over the soft skin at the nape of his neck. He hissed when she left red raw lines in her wake.

It was her turn to growl, but this time in disapproval.

“Not like this.” She wrenched his shirt open and leaned over to press a vicious bite over the muscle of his chest. “I don’t want _Gold_ , I don’t want the coward. I want _you_. I want the Dark One. Give me the monster. I want him. Now.” She spoke between biting kisses, her throaty voice muffled against his skin.

Gold hesitated a moment, despite their rough play, he didn’t want to hurt her badly.

“I can take anything you dish out.” Her hand fisted in his hair and she dragged his mouth to within an inch of hers, breathing heavily into him. “I want those orange eyes glowing as you fuck me, I want your scales rubbing me the wrong, I want your claws in my hair and marking my hips. Give yourself to me. All of you. Have I not been a good little monster?” She whispered into his ear. “The best you’ve ever had? Exceeded _every_ expectation? I want you. I _deserve_ you.”

Her nails raked down over his chest, drawing blood, something that would be impossible should he take on his natural form.

“I want you. I want the real you. I’ll peel you apart to get to him if I have to.”

“Promises, promises, dearie.” Rumple bared teeth that were suddenly much sharper and the change rolled over him.

His humanity fell away. Soft pink skin giving way to a rippling tide of golden scales. His eyes turned ruddy orange, irises expanding, glowing softly, becoming more animal. He shook his head, his hair flying, growing longer, curling into a mane. His claws lengthened and sharpened. He arched his spine, the scales over his shoulder blades and down his spine rippling and flexing. The softening of a middle aged mortal body melted away to reveal stark lines of serrated muscle and lean bone. No softness to him, she would have to provide that, he was a blade, a weapon, every part of him dangerous.

He was entirely naked, his magic had burned his clothes away as he had become his natural self again. The Dark One. The Trickster. The dealmaker. The dream taker. The monster.

His cock was hard between her legs, a burnished bronze in colour, dripping for her.

And she wanted every inch of him.

“Oh,” Regina’s kiss bruised lips parted and her dark eyes roved over him, “ _Rumple_.”

Rumple let out a hissing growl and shoved her back over the desk. He crawled after her, his hands sweeping the desk clear of anything that might hurt her back. Pens, papers, the computer keyboard, the _computer_. It crashed forgotten to the floor and his mouth was on hers again.

Regina gave a whimpering moan. Oh _yes_ , this was what she wanted. She wanted all of this. All of him. Her legs parted for him without needing to be asked and one clawed hand snaked beneath her skirt to tangle in the black and gold lace of her underwear. He ripped them away, he’d not tolerate a barrier between them.

“Now.” She wrapped her legs around his hips, her sharp heels digging into his back and arse. “Now, Rumple.”

He hissed at her like an angry crocodile, his purple tongue flicking against the swell of her breast. He grinned, showing off his fangs, and took her bra in his teeth, wrenching it apart at the joint of underwires between her breasts. He gave a different pleased kind of hiss when her breasts tumbled free and he was able to rasp his rough tongue over her nipples.

“Now!” She moaned, her head thrown back, spine arching. Her legs tightened, dragging him closer still. She reached down to hike her ruined skirt up to her hips. “I need you now.”

Rumple gave a deep snarling chuckle and crawled further up over her body, his shadow looming over her and his cock nudging hungrily between her legs. She whimpered in the anticipation and her nails raked down over his back, clicking over his scales, they rose and fell in reaction and he rumbled a pleased sound.

“Nobody scratches like you do, dearest.” He nipped at her nipple with his teeth. Gently, but she still jolted as if electrified.

“Oh _god,_ Rumple!” She rocked up against him impatiently and growled. “You can finesse me later, I need you to fuck me _now!”_  

“Oh, so we are to make a night of it, hmm?” He bit at her jaw.

“As if once has ever been enough for us in the past.” She chuckled and arched up, biting hard onto his throat. “You can have me. All night. All day. Again and again and _again…_ ”

He growled, hooking his elbow under her knee and hoisting her closer to him. The broad head of his cock slithered over her cunt, nudging hard over her clit. She purred, a deep groan rolling out of her throat.  He rocked his hips against hers, his cock sliding back and forth, teasing her terribly.

“Oh, for the love of…!” Regina’s patience evaporated and she twisted beneath him.

Rumple yelped when he was suddenly flipped clean off the desk and they tumbled to the floor, he landed flat on his back, her on top of him and the air coughed from his lungs. It was in that moment of distraction that she rose up on her knees and sank slowly down onto him, his cock sliding into her inch by inch.

She was so hot, so tight and wet. So wet. She was _dripping_ for him. Inner muscles rippled over the whole length of him and he choked out a desperate sound. It was an act of will not to spill himself then and there but that would be such a terrible waste.

His hands came down on her hips, shredding through her shirt and skirt, scoring red lines over her waist and down to her thighs. She groaned, arching her back and grinding right down onto him until she could take him right to the hilt.

She stopped then, leaning forward to catch herself on her hands against his chest, panting hard. She shivered over him, the movement doing wicked things to her cunt wrapped around him like a vice. He hissed again, bucking his hips up and impaling her more thoroughly. She gasped a mewling sound and he chuckled.

Rumple’s hands found her hips, careful with his claws this time, and he guided her into a deep and jarring rhythm that shafted her with his full length every time her body rose and fell against his. He lifted her until only the throbbing head of his cock remained inside her and then yanked her down with immortal strength so that he buried himself as deep into her as he could go.

It was slow but powerful and it drove her wild. She _writhed_ on his cock, absolute filth spilling from her mouth as she cursed him up and down then desperately begging for more. Always more. She never held back. Never asked him to stop.

She’d never, ever, asked him to stop.

So it was up to him to know better.

He could feel his arms shake as he tried to control his strength. Constantly reminding himself not to sink his claws into her to get a better grip. Stopping himself from hauling her mouth down over his and biting her lip until she would scar.

She had enough scars.

He rose up to sit beneath her and then lunged onto his knees, his hands spanning her thighs so that he never lost her. He intended to stand, to carry her to the tattered couch over in the corner of the Sheriff’s station, but she caught her fingers in his curling hair and pulled his mouth against hers. _She_ bit him. _She_ drew blood. The copper taste slithered over his purple tongue and he collapsed forward.

They crashed into the much abused desk, against the drawers of it, so hard that it slid a few inches across the floor. No matter, he had the leverage he wanted and his claws could go to work on the desk rather than her soft skin.

Regina’s legs wrapped around his hips again and she undulated between him and the desk. The handles of the drawers dug into her back and the edge of the desk bit into the nape of her neck but she just couldn’t care.

Rumple sank his claws into the already scarred wood of the table and then he _really_ began to fuck her.

The desk shuddered with every ramming slam of his cock deep inside her. She gasped with ever thrust, gamely arching to meet every one and she went wild. She didn’t have to hold back, she didn’t have to stay her strength or beware of her magic getting away from her. Not when she had an equally powerful sorcerer with armoured skin that was _more_ than familiar with what her bed-play could result in if she lost control.

“More.” She demanded, her fingers spearing into his hair again. She pulled his mouth down, pressing his face to her breasts and he gleefully took the hint.

His tongue was not like a man’s. Not when he was like this. It was longer, darker and it rasped over her skin roughly like velvet. He bit her there on the swell of her breast, his tongue rasping in the valley of her cleavage, his golden lips closing around her nipple to drag his rough tongue over it, nip with his teeth and suck hard until it almost hurt.

He wound his arm around her waist, the other hand braced against the desk still, those claws buried into the hardwood, and he hauled her against him with every desperate thrust of his cock into her.

Her nails dragged over every inch of him, pulling at his scales, scoring over his softer skin whenever she came across it. She bit at the vulnerable skin of his throat, at the hard line of his jaw, nipping at the lobe of his pointed ear.

Magic burst from her suddenly and they were launched up off the floor to crash into the bars of one of the cells with a clang from the metal and a groan from Rumple when his skull clattered off the metal there.

She chuckled a little ruefully but tangled her fingers between his head and the bars. She squirmed against him, the twisting of her inner muscles around his cock causing his eyes to roll back in his head, and she managed to brace her knees on one of the crossbars of the cell that was so handily at hip height for Rumple. Braced like that, gripping the bars above his head, she had the leverage to ride him properly while his hands were free to do whatever filthy thing to her he most desired.

Which he did.

At first, he did nothing more than span her ass with his hands and guide her into a grinding rhythm that he met effortlessly with insidious thrusts of his hips up against hers. He squeezed appreciatively until his claws caught on the material of her ruined skirt and then his hands slid upwards. He plucked her shirt from the waistband of her skirt and his hands were free to slide underneath to glide hot over her back.

She moaned, her head falling back and her hands sliding down the bars until her wrists rested against his shoulders and her breasts were practically shoved in his face.

Never let it be said he wasn’t an opportunist.

Rumple plied himself to nipping, sucking, licking and tormenting every inch of her skin that he could reach with his mouth on her front and set his claws to her back.

Regina was _incredibly_ sensitive there. Her entire back. She LOVED to be scratched, any time really, but when he was fucking her was her favourite. The way his sharp claws, claws sharp enough to cut through steel, zinging over her skin from the nape of her neck, across her shoulders and down the line of her spine to the dimples above the curve of her ass.

She rode him harder, her knees aching on the rough metal of the cell but she didn’t care in the slightest. Her hands burned on the cold metal and she writhed whenever he scratched the length of her spine or nipped at her nipples with those terribly sharp teeth of his.

He had stopped plunging his cock in and out of her so hard that the air was knocked from her lungs with every pass and had settled for grinding up into her. His cock churned deep into her, the flared head grinding past that sweet spot deep inside her all the way to thump hard against the mouth of her womb in a way that made stars burst behind her eyes.

Tension knotted tighter and tighter in her belly. Fire rolled under her skin and the base of his cock just kept grinding and grinding and _grinding_ against her clit. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

None at all apparently.

He bit into the curve of her breast and sank all ten claws into her back over her shoulder blades, blood welling, the shock of pain twisting with the blissful waves that were tingling up and down her body and she shattered for him.

She screamed, rocking down onto him, working him as deep into her as he would go and twisting her hips against him. She bit him on the lip again, fisting her hand in his hair and twisting as she groaned deep and desperate into his mouth.

It was too much for him. He spilled his load, his cock swelling and jerking inside her, ramming as deep into her as he could get, mating himself to her in the most animalistic fashion she’d ever had the pleasure of enduring. He always finished that way. As if he was intent on planting his seed inside her, wanting nothing more than to fuck her until her body surrendered to his completely and she’d carry his heir.

And her body betrayed her, her cunt milking his cock for everything it had, as if she were in complete agreement.

Any other time, they’d be horrified at such a thought but, in the moment, they always cleaved to one another as if they wanted nothing more than that.

Regina sagged against him, falling forward until her head could rest against her forearm, her chin on his sweat slicked scaly shoulder, panting like she’d run a marathon. Her inner muscles still rippled around his softening dick which occasionally throbbed inside her, more semen spilling into her in tiny post-orgasmic jerks.

Still, she had to make her point.

Regina blearily opened her eyes, straightening a little despite her tortured knees and looked into the cell.

Zelena, bound and gagged magically on the cot, glared at her with absolute venom even as her eyes teared in the anguish of seeing her sister taking everything she had ever wanted.

_Again_.

“That,” Regina panted, “sister-sweet, is how you become the star pupil.” She grinned wickedly as Zelena screamed around her gag and thrashed on the cot. Regina chuckled and then groaned when Rumple thrust into her in response to the sensation of her body rippling around him.

“ _What_ is going on?”

Across the room, Rumple –the real Rumple- froze in the act of lifting his glass of whiskey to his lips and his eyes darted to see Regina and (aw, shite) Robin standing in the doorway of the Sheriff Station bullpen.

Rumple narrowed his eyes at Zelena and she promptly stopped squirming and squealing in impotent rage and collapsed into unconsciousness.

Well, this was awkward.

“Rumple,” Regina clipped deeper into the room on those ridiculous heels of hers and warily eyed the illusion of herself and the Dark One up against the cell bars, “what are you doing?”

“Torturing Zelena.” Rumple drew his smarmy façade over his somewhat alarmed one. He settled back into the tattered couch on the other side of the station from the cells and sipped from his whiskey.

“I can see that.” Regina murmured and leaned closer to the illusion, frozen like a paused DVD but three dimensional. She peered down between ‘herself’ and the golden skinned Dark One.

It would seem that he was still buried balls deep in her, his sharp teeth showing as his tongue was frozen mid-lick to taste a bead of sweat sliding down over the curve of her breast.

“Regina!”

Regina spun to see Robin standing behind her, that commoner’s expression of confusion in residence on his face.

“Yes?” She cleared her throat and ordered herself not to blush.

“What are you doing?”

“Appreciating the…illusion.” She winced a little at how that sounded. “I mean, it’s, uh, very realistic.”

“Yes…it is.” Robin looked absolutely repelled and she began to get a little offended. “Except, you’re not…like that.”

Rumple –the real one- snickered from across the room.

“Dearie, dearie, dearie!” He surged to his feet and started across the room towards them. “Have you been sheathing your claws when playing with the delicate little thief?”

Regina’s jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed.

“I shall take your resounding silence as an affirmative.” Rumple grinned, flashing his gold teeth at her.

“Your little glamour show is very _detailed_ , Rumple.” Regina prowled closer to meet him, putting herself between him and Robin. “One might think you’d had quite a bit of practice putting it together.”

“Me? Imagine fucking you?” Rumple laid his hand innocently against his chest. His gaze raked her. “Not _every_ minute of the day.” He nearly purred and she blinked, caught off guard.

“Can you…put that away?” Robin edged away from the illusion as if it was caustic.

“Not very comfortable with magic is he, dearie?” Rumple sneered at Robin. “How do you keep it under control in the bedroom? Have you –gasp- been faking?”

“Don’t.” Regina glared at him and huffed out a breath.

“What?!” Robin’s eyes went wide and he looked to Regina.

“No, he’s just…!”

“Just _absolutely_ correct!” Rumple flourished a hand and suddenly appeared on the other side of Robin. “I mean, just between us men, do you really think she’d be anything other than –literally- on fire between the sheets?”

Robin whirled, swinging for Rumple, but his fist met nothing but smoke.

“Temper, temper.” Rumple appeared _right_ behind Regina, close enough to make her flinch and lose her balance. He snickered and caught her with an arm around her waist, hauling her upright against his chest.

Hmm, perhaps he shouldn’t have made the illusion _quite_ so realistic. It reminded him of all sorts of…interludes that he’d had with his ‘first wife’.

Her eyes widened when she felt every inch of him and then she narrowed them.

Her hand lifted to his face, fingernails clawing deep, and she wrenched.

A hamburger section of human pink skin peeled away and hung from her fingers an instant before it evaporated away into a heat haze of magic.

Gold scaled skin was revealed beneath and her pupils dilated.

“Get off of her!” Robin lunged but it was Regina’s hand that lifted and disappeared him in a plume of purple smoke.

“You,” Regina caught her lip between her teeth and reached up, peeling more skin away to reveal those golden scales beneath, “didn’t tell me that you had your scales again.”

“A leftover from the second curse. Turns out, being reborn from a pit of darkness has its lingering effects.”

“Oh.” Regina swallowed and yanked more skin from him.

 It peeled away in a bizarre and satisfying manner, melting away into its composite magical parts as soon as it lost contact with his true form beneath.  

“I thought I was never going to see this again.” She tunnelled her fingers into his hair and the magic melted away under the crackling force of hers until that wild mop of curls haloed his head rather than that floppy straight hair that belonged to Gold.

He was the Dark One again. Not the coward, not the Beauty’s pet, slave to the dagger, the _Dark One_.

Regina pressed her lips together and told herself it was a trick. He was manipulating her. Again. She was not in the Enchanted Forest anymore. She was not that Evil Queen with the silk skirts for him to shred and the bodices to rip with her long hair to wrap around his wrist as he bent her over and used her as he saw fit…she swallowed hard.

The fights, oh, the fights they’d had…but after the fights had come the making up which had primarily involved her coming all over his cock.

Repeatedly. 

“Belle doesn’t like it.” He murmured, his arm still around her, his fingers splayed in the small of her back.

“Doesn’t know what she’s missing.” Regina murmured. “Perhaps I should tell her.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” He growled and she chuckled.

“Indeed not.” Her nails raked over the scales at the nape of his neck and they rippled in response to the feeling. A low hiss rolled out of his chest. “Why should I share the best part of you?”

His arm tightened around her and he yanked her closer so they were chest to chest, his teeth bared at her mouth.

“Careful, dearie, I’m not yours to hoard.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she scraped her nails over his scales again and felt his shiver travel into her, “ _Mister Gold_ may be hers but _you_ , the Dark One, you have forever been mine.” She leaned in and bit his lip lightly. Just a tease of things to come.

He growled a purely animal sound and she felt the heat pour through her.

“I’ll bet I’m not the only one that can’t let go in a moment of passion. Not with the delicate mortals anyway.” She bit her lip and grinned maliciously.

Was she really going to offer?

It had been _years_ since they had slaked their lust on one another. Theirs was a relationship that had thrived on their love for hating one another and the sex had –literally- been explosive. They’d destroyed an entire wing of his dark castle and he had been sore about that for months after when she had refused to help him repair it.

So sore in fact that they’d set repairs back several months when they had ‘argued’ about it in the smoking ruin.

Which had been on fire again shortly thereafter.

So…was she going to offer?

What if he didn’t accept?

What if he did?

“Poor Rumple,” she pouted for him, stalling for time, “so _frustrated_. Your imagination seems rather…pent up.” She glanced at the illusion of her pinning him to the bars. She thought it rather telling that he hadn’t dropped it.

Not that the bulge behind the flies of his pants that was digging into her hip had passed her by either.

“Don’t tease, dearest. I’ll have to put you over my knee.” He smirked. “Again.”

Regina bit her lip and he growled in rebuke. Well, she could hardly be held responsible. She inhaled deeply and his growl grew deeper when her chest crushed against his.

Who were they kidding? This wasn’t going to end any other way than her flat on her back carving her name into his back with her nails.

“Shall we make a deal?” She cocked her head with a smirk.

“What kind of deal?” His attention, that had been focussed on her already, intensified by a factor at the mention of his favourite word.

“Shed this false skin,” she plucked at the ragged hem of the glamour that hung open at his neck, “and I’ll show you what can happen when _both of us_ use our imaginations.”

Rumple’s eyes glittered and a smirk kicked at his mouth.

“Shall I wake her?” He didn’t look at Zelena, there were more interesting things taking up his attention, but Regina knew who he meant.

“No.” She plucked at his tie, loosening it. “Let her nightmare about us. I told you, I don’t share. Especially not with her.”

“Possessive thing.” He nipped at her lips.

“Feckless beast.” She nipped back.

“Deal.” He growled, leaning toward her.

“Done.” She breathed into him and his mouth crushed against hers in a dark promise to hold up his end of the bargain.

They shimmered away in a haze of magic to take themselves somewhere more private, forgetting entirely about the frozen image of themselves left as large as life against the bars of Zelena’s cell.

Fortunately for them, Emma managed to dissolve it the next morning before anyone else saw it.

Though it was weeks before she could look Regina in the eye again.

   




**Author's Note:**

> I don't really ship Golden Queen, but I do like the Dark One and I think he's more attractive than Mister Gold, that's why the scales. 
> 
> Also I think it well documented that Regina likes a bit of danger so I don't think vanilla human cuts it for her anymore and Robin's such a wankshaft that I look forward to any opportunity to torture him :D


End file.
